Baiser Gelé
by 0smose
Summary: Lors de l'emprisonnement de la Compagnie dans le Royaume Sylvestre, la visite du Roi Thranduil au beau milieu de la nuit va donner un nouveau tournant à sa relation avec Thorin. Courte Fanfiction, Thorin/Thranduil.


**BAISER GELE**

_Une Courte Fanfiction sur la relation entre Thorin et Thranduil. Ne vous méprenez pas : c'est ma première Fanfiction les concernant, et ce ship ne peut guère plaire à tout le monde. N'allez pas plus loin si vous ne désirez pas en savoir plus !_

_Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

><p>Les nains, plongés dans l'obscurité de leurs cachots, tournaient en rond depuis plus d'une heure, non gênés par le silence pourtant pesant. Leur longue attente ne faisait que se prolonger, les fatiguant plus encore que leur voyage. A croire que les nains étaient bien moins patients que baroudeurs... Mais n'était-ce pas justifié ? Aurions-nous été patient face à une décision qui impliquait notre vie ? J'en doute. Ainsi, donc, leur impatience n'était que toute naturelle. Du fond de leurs cellules, certains marmonnaient des phrases en langue naine, d'autres fixaient le vide noirci par leur propre peur. Puis, le bruit, partout. D'abords une marche lointaine, puis le bruit du métal heurtant quelque chose, il se rapprochait, il arrivait, et puis les nains se jetèrent au devant des barreaux, les yeux furibonds, cherchant leur cible. La voilà, d'ailleurs, qui arrivait.<p>

Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne apparut enfin, accompagné de 4 gardes elfes bien armés. Ses chaînes toujours visibles furent le symbole d'une attente inutile. L'espoir d'un jour revoir le soleil n'était que fort lointain. Le chef de la troupe lança de brefs regards à ses congénères – tout du moins à ceux qui restèrent plaqués contre les barreaux à son passage, un regard de haine. On ouvrit sa cellule et l'y jeta. Il annonça simplement ses dires, soulignant qu'un espoir résidait dans une toute autre chose... Tous ne comprirent pas immédiatement, mais le Chef Nain pensait à Bilbo Baggins, leur seul allier encore libre. Peut-être était-il même en ces lieux, sans que quiconque ne le sache. De toute évidence, il ne restait que lui, Thorin le savait. Et à présent, lui aussi devrait attendre, comme tous ses camarades.

Il se contenta de s'asseoir contre le mur, au fond de sa cellule, où seuls lui et ses pensées demeuraient. Il inspira profondément, laissant tout son être se détendre suite à son altercation avec le Roi Elfe. Cet affront l'avait considérablement heurté. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais cela avait marqué son esprit. Peut-être n'était-ce que sa colère, ou peut-être pas... Des dizaines de questions se posèrent dans sa tête. Pourquoi avoir autant été affecté par Thranduil, fils d'Oropher, Roi sous la Forêt ? Thorin laissa ses yeux vagabonder dans la quasi-obscurité de sa cellule. L'image de l'elfe se matérialisa dans sa tête. Pour la première fois depuis des lustres, Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne avait été étonné... Etonné par un elfe.

Il revit le visage de Thranduil, sa colère, sa douleur aussi, son visage meurtri par un dragon... Mais lequel ? Voici la question principale du Nain. Parlait-il d'un proche parent de Smaug ? Ou d'un dragon plus ancien encore. Thorin repensa aux grands dragons des anciens temps : Glaurung, Ancalagon le Noir, Scatha... L'interrogation était telle que lorsque le Roi sous la Montagne sortit de ses pensées, la nuit était tombée et tous ses compagnons dormaient certainement profondément. Plus un bruit. Seul, il était seul. Ou...

« **Vous qui gardez l'oeil ouvert dans la nuit. **» Thorin leva les yeux vers la sortie, sans y voir quiconque. Mais il ressentait cette présence, il n'était pas dupe. « **Montrez-vous. **»

Sa voix grave n'avait pas été des plus hautes, mais les elfes avaient l'ouïe développée. Bientôt, le soldat apparut. Thorin le fixa d'un air hautain, le détaillant au passage. Déjà rencontré précédemment, le soldat aux longs cheveux blonds semblait aussi ravi de le revoir...

« **Dites-moi, elfe, quel est votre nom. **» il demanda sans réellement attendre de réponse.

L'elfe fronça doucement les sourcils.

«** Et pourquoi vous le dirai-je, Maître Nain ? **» sa voix était d'une méfiance sans limite, mais pourtant aussi calme que l'océan.

« **Vous connaissez le mien. **»

«** Tout le monde connaît le vôtre, Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne. **»

Le visage de l'elfe sembla se peindre d'une arrogance saisissante. Mais le Roi Nain n'était absolument pas réceptif à ce genre de comportement. Cet elfe l'indifférait. Seule la présence de Thranduil pouvait le faire entrer dans une colère noire. Car de lui venait sa haine pour toute sa race.

« **Êtes-vous effrayé, soldat ?** » il demanda, un sourire narquois et provocateur sur les lèvres.

Aussitôt l'elfe fit un pas vers les barreaux, lançant un regard noir au chef de la compagnie.

«** Effrayé par un Roi Nain sans Royaume, condamné à mourir derrière ces barreaux à cause de son orgueil ? Je ne vous croyais pas si drôle. **»

Le Chef de la Compagnie se leva sur-le-champ, faisant face à son ennemi avec des yeux fusils. Bien qu'il soit plus petit que l'elfe, sa carrure imposante suffisait à prouver sa puissance. Il serait un adversaire de taille en combat singulier. L'elfe ne sembla pourtant pas impressionner, il resta aussi immobile qu'un arbre, son regard plongé dans le sien.

« **Ernil ! **» une voix féminine l'interpella d'un murmure, un mot d'une langue qu'il haïssait.

L'elfe femelle apparue dans la pénombre, de toute sa grâce elle fit face à son congénère, le visage assombrit par l'agacement. Ils échangèrent quelques mots en langage elfique avant que l'homme ne lance un regard furieux à Thorin pour ensuite filer.

« **Que désirez-vous, Maître Nain ? **» elle demanda immédiatement en plongeant son regard adouci dans le sien. Elle était la première à ne pas lui offrir de dédain ou de haine.

Thorin la détailla en silence, avant de se décider à répondre. C'était là la première elfe femelle qu'il rencontrait.

« **Je souhaiterais poser une unique question.** » il lui répondit tranquillement, tentant de s'adoucir à son tour, sans réellement y parvenir.

« **Pour quelle raison vous répondrais-je ?** » elle lui souligna, lançant un regard rapide à la cellule voisine – ou devait se trouver Kili.

« **Aucune. Libre à vous de me laisser dans l'incertitude. **»

Ils se jaugèrent un instant. Elle hésitait. Lui resta immobile.

«** Je vous écoute.** »

Il empoigna le barreau, comme pour se rapprocher de cette femme afin de lui livrer une confidence. Mais il en était bien loin. Elle ne cilla même pas, certainement méfiante face à cet individu.

« **Connaissez-vous le nom du Dragon qui meurtrit votre Roi, autrefois ?** » il demanda d'une voix grave et sérieuse, la fixant droit dans les yeux, curieux d'en savoir plus pour une raison qui l'indifférait.

Elle fronça doucement les sourcils, étonnée.

« **Vous posez d'étranges questions, Thorin fils de Train, fils de Tror.** » elle souligna tranquillement, sans pour autant le mettre en tord.

« **Si vous ne souhaitez pas répondre, libre à vous de vous en aller. **»

Tentant d'obtenir ce qu'il souhaitait en montant la pression, il ne s'attendait certainement pas à entendre de réponse. Ce qui suivit l'étonna plus encore :

« **Vous ne vous adressez pas à la bonne personne. **» elle lui répondit simplement. «** Le Roi ne discute pas de cela avec ses sujets pour qu'ensuite ceux-ci dévoilent la chose à des inconnus. Des inconnus tels que vous. **»

Avait-elle tord de ne pas lui faire confiance ? Aucunement. Il le savait.

« **Vos réponses demeurent et demeureront silencieuses. **» elle termina.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel il fut incapable de réfléchir convenablement. L'idée qui venait de naître en lui était étrange et farfelue.

« **Bonne nuit. **»

Alors qu'il ouvrait enfin la bouche, l'elfe avait déjà disparu de son champ de vision. Mais il savait qu'elle entendait encore ses paroles.

« **Devrais-je poser cette question directement au Roi, dame elfe, pour obtenir l'information que je souhaite ?** »

Il ne lui parvint aucune réponse. Et dans l'obscurité de la nuit, il s'abattit de nouveau contre le mur et finit par trouver le sommeil... La demande sous-entendue était passée...

* * *

><p>Il passa une longue et rude journée, où personne ne sembla d'humeur à discuter. Kili et Fili murmuraient, de temps en temps, sans réelle grande joie. Dwalin et Balin s'échangeaient quelques regards, tout au plus. Ori, Dori et Nori, eux, se sourirent à plusieurs reprises. Bifur, Bofur et Bombur discutèrent une seule et unique fois de la nourriture menue qu'on leur offrait. Oin et Gloin n'apparurent que rarement dans la lumière. Thorin, lui, ne se montra aucunement. On ne le vit tout simplement pas. Plongé dans le fond de sa cellule et dans les abîmes de ses pensées, il ne toucha même pas au repas qu'on lui déposa. Il ne souhaitait pas faire la grève de la faim, mais il n'avait aucunement envie d'y goûter.<p>

Lorsque la nuit tomba une seconde fois sur le domaine, qu'elle avança avec le temps, Thorin fut réveillé par surprise. Pourtant, tout était calme. Quelque chose clochait. Quelque chose était là. Etait-ce le soldat de la veille, aigri par le comportement du nain ? Etait-ce la Dame Elfe qui revenait lui conter les mésaventures du Roi ? Il laissa son regard voguer sur les formes de sa cage, puis fixa droit devant lui, un point invisible dans le noir infini.

« **Ne dormez-vous donc jamais, Maître Nain ? **» une voix s'éleva tel un murmure, qu'il crut être le seul à entendre.

Ce n'était pas la Dame. Ce ne semblait pas être le soldat. Mais cette voix ne lui était pas étrangère. Tout à coup, un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Il sut. Aussitôt ses yeux se tournèrent vers les barreaux. En face, Balin semblait assoupi. Les reflets de la lune et les quelques torches certainement plantées autour des cellules étaient les seules sources de lumière, ainsi la pièce était quasi-plongée dans le noir. Pourtant, lorsque l'elfe apparu, toute sa grâce semblait scintiller comme le soleil. Thorin pouvait être le plus aveugle des nains, il ne pouvait qu'admettre la beauté sulfureuse de cet individu.

« **Votre patience serait-elle déjà épuisée, Roi Elfe ?** » il répondit d'une voix grave et amère, sa haine étant ravivée par la présence de Thranduil.

Les yeux bleus du Roi plongèrent dans ceux du nain, particulièrement calmes. L'elfe était tout à fait serein, imperturbable. Il portait une longue robe bordeaux, aux dorures d'or tissées telles un fleuve jusqu'au bout de ses jambes. Ses longs cheveux blonds virevoltaient sur ses épaules avec douceur, ses oreilles en dépassant. Il faisait preuve de toute son élégance. On ne pouvait en dire autant de Thorin, toujours habillé de ses habits de guerrier, couvert de nombreuses crasses dues au voyage, aux araignées et à ses premiers jours en prison.

«** Mes... sujets, m'ont fait part de votre récent intérêt pour ma vie antérieure.** » il lui fit part tranquillement.

Thorin ne se leva même pas, se contentant de le fixer en silence. Il se demandait s'il devait simplement répondre. L'émotion qui lui tenaillait le corps était si violente qu'il ne savait qu'en penser non plus.

« **Je n'ai posé qu'une simple question. **»

«** Dont la réponse serait certainement dans les livres d'histoire.** » l'elfe souligna.

«** Auxquels je n'ai pas accès en ces lieux.** » il continua.

Bien évidemment, son orgueil lui aurait alors dicté de lire des dizaines de livres différents plutôt que de demander directement à l'elfe concerné. Mais avait-il réellement le choix à présent ? Si Thranduil avait combattu un dragon autrefois, peut-être avait-il les clés de leur destinée. Peut-être saurait-il lui dire comment vaincre Smaug le Terrifiant.

« **Vous êtes curieux, nain, curieux de la vie d'un Elfe que vous prétendez haïr. **»

Il se faisait plus dur, et Thorin ne sut réellement comment interpréter la chose. Etait-ce là un reproche ? Le reproche d'une haine passée et présente ? Il semblait emprunt d'une certaine amertume, comme s'il haïssait la haine elle-même. Déstabilisé, le Chef de la Compagnie fronça les sourcils et se leva d'un bond. Il s'approcha des barreaux et put, ainsi, mieux voir le grand elfe. Celui-ci ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

« **Votre vie ne m'intéresse pas. **» il gronda comme un orage. « **Seul le Grand Reptile d'autrefois attise ma curiosité. **»

Aussitôt le Roi Elfe s'approcha des barreaux, surplombant le nain de sa taille élancée et fine. Celui-ci releva son visage vers le haut, aucunement impressionné par cette différence. Pourquoi Diable aurait-il été effrayé dans cette situation ? Pendant quelques secondes, qui parurent une éternité, ils se jaugèrent en silence. Enfin, le souverain pencha son corps en avant, sans cependant arriver à la hauteur du nain.

«** Croyez-vous donc trouver une glorieuse façon de tuer votre terrifiant dragon ?** » il cracha presque avec agacement, le regard soudainement colérique.

Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne se serait volontiers approcher du visage de Thranduil pour lui murmurer les prochains mots qu'il lui dirait, mais il ne pouvait guère faire mieux. Il fixa la pâleur de l'elfe et desserra les dents :

« **Tout indice est le bienvenu.** » il articula.

« **Et qu'en feriez-vous dans cette cellule ? **»

L'elfe n'avait pas tord. Thorin avait refusé son offre. Il se pinça la lèvre et s'écarta pour faire quelques pas dans la minuscule pièce où il avait le loisir de séjourner. Ses pensées s'embrouillèrent quelques instants. Devait-il conclure un marché avec l'Elfe qu'il haïssait par-dessus tout ? Puis, de nouveau, il vint à Thranduil et serra une main autour d'un des barreaux. Il le serrait tellement fort que l'on voyait ses articulations.

« **Si vous m'offrez la possibilité de tuer Smaug, et si nous parvenons à l'abattre, moi et ma Compagnie...** » les mots s'étranglèrent presque dans sa gorge. « **...vous serez grassement récompensé. **»

Sur-le-coup, Thranduil se releva, un minime sourire sur le visage, les yeux dans le vague. Se souvenait-il de l'or, des diamants, des pierres précieuses ? Thorin connaissait l'intérêt des elfes pour leurs trésors. Ainsi, peut-être, pourrait-il obtenir ce qu'il souhaitait.

« **Chercheriez-vous à m'amadouer, maître nain ?** » il plissa doucement les yeux, son sourire devenant soudainement mesquin. « **Vous disiez hier ne pas me faire confiance. Pourquoi devrais-je vous accorder la mienne à présent ? **»

Thorin fut presque heurté par cette réponse, ou du moins par le ton qu'employait l'elfe. Il s'attendait à ce que celui-ci capitule aussitôt. Mais cette fois, il l'avait pris à son propre jeu. Comment pouvait-il lui en vouloir ? Thranduil jouait peu, mais il jouait bien. Peut-être, même, trop bien. Si bien qu'il venait de couper le souffle de son ennemi. Celui-ci prit une seconde à se remettre de cette étrange émotion et se reforgea une carapace.

« **Il me semble, Thranduil, que nous sommes dans une impasse. Il nous faut donc nous entraider, si bien même vous puissiez offrir votre aide sans penser égoïstement. **»

Il faisait là référence à sa fuite lorsqu'il avait du, autrefois, les aider face à Smaug. L'orgueil et le côté têtu des nains étaient connus de part le monde, mais l'Elfe ne sembla pas relever l'effort que faisait actuellement Thorin. Non, ce qu'il venait d'entendre sembla réveiller une colère noire en lui. Quelque chose que le Chef de la Compagnie avait déjà vu dans la salle du trône, lors de son emportement. Alors le Roi Elfe s'abaissa, surplombant le nain de toute sa hauteur et de toute sa puissance, lui prouvant une fois de plus qu'il était digne de porter l'un des Anneaux de Pouvoir.

« **Ainsi donc vous pensez que mon choix fut purement égoïste ? Que j'ai fui pour ma vie ?** » il se mit à rire en sifflant presque comme un serpent. « **Je pensais les nains plus réfléchis, mais vous m'apportez une fois de plus la preuve de l'inverse.** »

Diminuant la distance entre leurs visages, Thorin sentit tout son corps tressaillir. Etrangement, ce rapprochement soudain fit naître en lui une boule de chaleur, au creux de son ventre. La colère, sûrement.

« **Les choix que j'ai fais ont toujours eu pour objectif de protéger mon peuple. Les tueries ont duré une éternité, autrefois, lorsque vous n'étiez qu'une poussière dans le Néant. Ne parlez donc pas d'égoïsme, Nain, sans connaître les tréfonds de l'âme qui vous tourmente tant ! **»

Et c'est dans un murmure qu'il finalisa son discours, un murmure contenant haine et regret à la fois, un ton que Thorin ne comprit pas immédiatement.

« **Vous prétendez connaître ma race, me connaître, vous prétendez qu'autrefois notre alliance aurait pu être florissante et bénéfique pour nos peuples... Mais qu'en savez-vous si vous ignorez tout de celui qui vous fait face, celui devant lequel vous vous êtes tourné pour obtenir une aide tant attendue ? **»

Thorin fut heurté. Heurté par tant de vérité sur lui-même et sur tous les Rois Nains qui l'avaient précédés. Thranduil avait raison. Comment une alliance aurait-elle pu fonctionner si les deux camps ignoraient tout l'un de l'autre ? Comment auraient-ils pu s'entendre en s'ignorant ? Étonné, le Roi nain se contenta de fixer l'elfe avec respect et silence. Qu'aurait-il pu dire à présent ? Thranduil se releva légèrement, le visage dur.

« **Je vais de ce pas regagner mes appartements. Que vos pensées soient claires, en cette nuit noire. **»

Il disparut avec toute l'élégance dont il faisait preuve. A cet instant, Thorin réalisa ses dernières paroles et se demanda pourquoi celles-ci avaient été déclarées. Il conclut, plusieurs heures plus tard, que l'elfe ne souhaitait que le faire réfléchir sur ses révélations.

* * *

><p><em>Merci à vous pour la lecture de ce premier chapitre ! Le suivant arrivera dans quelques jours.. Cependant, ne vous attendez pas à des réponses chaque semaine, car je n'ai pas Internet la semaine et, en plus, j'écris de longs chapitres afin de vous bichonner !<em>

_Plein de Doux Baisers !_


End file.
